GAO Reports - 2004
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2004 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Electronic Government: Federal Agencies Have Made Progress Implementing the E-Government Act of 2002 (GAO-05-12) (Dec. 10, 2004). November * Informing Our Nation: Improving How to Understand and Assess the USA's Position and Progress (GAO-05-1) (Nov. 10, 2004). * Social Security Numbers: Governments Could Do More to Reduce Display in Public Records and on Identity Cards (GAO-05-59) (Nov. 9, 2004). * Further Actions Needed to Coordinate Federal Agencies‘ Facility Protection Efforts and Promote Key Practices (GAO-05-49) (Nov. 2004). October * NONE September * Interdepartment Radio Advisory Committee: IRAC Representatives Effectively Coordinate Federal Spectrum but Lack Seniority to Advise on Contentious Policy Issues (GAO-04-1028) (Sept. 30, 2004). * Telecommunications: Intelsat Privatization and the Implementation of the ORBIT Act (GAO-04-891) (Sept. 13, 2004). * Health Information: First-Year Experiences under the Federal Privacy Rule (GAO-04-965) (Sept. 3, 2004). August * NONE July * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Improving Information Sharing with Infrastructure Sectors (GAO-4-780) (July 2004). * Federal Chief Information Officers: Responsibilities, Reporting Relationships, Tenure, and Challenges (GAO-04-823) (July 21, 2004). June * Information Security: Agencies Need to Implement Consistent Processes In Authorizing Systems for Operation (GAO-04-376) (June 28, 2004). * Geospatial Information: Better Coordination Needed to Identify and Reduce Duplicative Investments (GAO-04-703) (June 23, 2004). * Information Security: Agencies Face Challenges in Implementing Effective Software Patch Management Processes (GAO-04-816T) (June 2, 2004). * Information Security: Continued Action Needed to Improve Software Patch Management Processes (GAO-04-706) (June 2, 2004). * Intellectual Property: Economic Arrangements Among Small Webcasters and Third Parties and Their Effect on Royalties (GAO-04-700) (June 1, 2004). May * File Sharing: Selected Universities Report Taking Action to Reduce Copyright Infringement (GAO-04-503) (May 28, 2004). * Information Security: Information System Controls at the Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation (GAO-04-630) (May 28, 2004). * Technology Assessment: Cybersecurity for Critical Infrastructure Protection (GAO-04-321) (May 28, 2004). * Spectrum Management: Better Knowledge Needed to Take Advantage of Technologies That May Improve Spectrum Efficiency (GAO-04-666) (May 28, 2004). * Computer-Based Patient Records: Subcommittee Questions Concerning VA and DOD Efforts to Achieve a Two-Way Exchange of Health Data (GAO-04-691R) (May 14, 2004). * Data Mining: Federal Efforts Cover a Wide Range of Uses (GAO-04-548) (May 4, 2004). April * NONE March * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Challenges and Efforts to Secure Control Systems (GAO-04-628T) (Mar. 30, 2004). * Electronic Disability Claims Processing: SSA Needs to Address Risks Associated with Its Accelerated Systems Development Strategy (GAO-04-466) (Mar. 26, 2004). * Aviation Security: Challenges Delay Implementation of Computer-Assisted Passenger Prescreening System (GAO-04-504T) (Mar. 17, 2004). * Computer-Based Patient Records: Sound Planning and Project Management Are Needed to Achieve a Two-Way Exchange of VA and DOD Health Data (GAO-04-402T) (Mar. 17, 2004). * Information Security: Continued Efforts Needed to Sustain Progress in Implementing Statutory Requirements (GAO-04-483T) (Mar. 16, 2004). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Challenges and Efforts to Secure Control Systems (Mar. 15, 2004). * Information Security: Technologies to Secure Federal Systems (GAO-04-467) (Mar. 9, 2004). * Industrial Security: DOD Cannot Provide Adequate Assurances That Its Oversight Ensures the Protection of Classified Information (GAO-04-332) (Mar. 3, 2004). February * Aviation Security: Computer-Assisted Passenger Prescreening System Faces Significant Implementation Challenges (GAO-04-385) (Feb. 12, 2004). January * NONE Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:2004